Love Through Death
by chibi Hinoko
Summary: Kagome know's that inuyasha will never be happy with her so she gives up the most costly thing that costs her her life, just so inuyasha will be with the one who he 'truly' loves, with kagome's life on the line will inuyasha pour out his true feelings?
1. Chapter 1 The night of the desicion

Chapter One- The night of the Decision 

The air fell still, small humming sounds could be heard by the drowsy Hanyou. Though he knew no one else was awake, he hesitated. He knew what she wanted, but how could he leave Kagome like that, he wanted to say good-bye but he wasn't ready. He had to tell her, tell her that he didn't want to leave tonight.

Her soul collectors streamed the night skies. Each one carrying a soul of the unlucky. He looked back at the hut, making sure everyone was asleep, his golden eye's floated to his companions that slept peacefully. He couldn't stand it if Kagome was to see this, to witness the promise he made to the one he loved.

A soul collector passed the hut and looked at him with empty emotionless eyes. Tell him that it was time, time to go. Inuyasha followed the snake, walking through the night, guided by the glowing streak and the orange moon. It would be a while, before he had found her, her scent was not anywhere that he could pick up, slowly he quickened his pace, as did the soul collectors.

Kagome stirred, a glowing soul collector wrapping itself around the girls petit body. _'Kikyou?' _Kagome didn't struggle. Letting the snake carry her high above the ground. She could see the moon, wanting to reach her hand out to touch it, but knowing that it was impossible. A small sigh escaped Kagome's throat. _'Why would Kikyou want me? If this has anything to do with Inuyasha she can have him, I thought I told her that before.'_ Kagome's mind flashed back to a memory, remembering the warmth of his body, the taste of his lips. _'I just with that she would give him back to me.'_ A tear fell from Kagome's deep brown eyes. _'I want him to be mine. I want him to be happy.'_ The snake stopped, atop of a huge clearing in the woods. A large single tree stood in the middle. _'The sacred tree? What am I doing back at Inuyasha's forest.'_

Inuyasha slammed on the brakes, looking around the clearing, watching the surrounding forest, just waiting for Kikyou's appearance. In three…. Two…. One…. -

"Inuyasha, you have come." Kikyou's body moved out of the patch of brambles. Her flawless body floated gracefully as she floated across the ground.

'_Inuyasha?' _"Inu-…" the snake wrapped around her mouth tightly, demanding her not to talk, just to listen, and watch.

Inuyasha shook his head. _'I could've swore I just heard Kagome, but I don't smell her, no she isn't here.'_ "Kikyou, I cannot come with you tonight. Please I just need a few more days. I just want to say good-bye-…"

"Good-bye to Kagome? Do you not love me Inuyasha? Do you not want to be with me?" Kikyou tried to act hurt.

"No Kikyou, I do, I want to be with you. I do love you it's just. It's just I'll never get to see my friends again. I want to just spend sometime with them, before I go to hell with you. Please, just a few more days." Inuyasha begged he'd do anything, anything for Kikyou, but Kagome. Kagome had taught him to love again, to trust people again. Kagome was special to him.

"A few more days Inuyasha. Then you will join me, and you-…"

'… _-Shall be happy. She makes him happy, he is willing to go to hell for her, just so that they may be together. Oh Kagome what are you doing here. I want him to he happy too. But want can I do, I am just some stupid incarnation that shares the same soul-…my soul I can give her my soul so that she may live amongst the living again._ The soul collector started to move, taking her back to where she once slept.

Inuyasha moved towards camp where the others slept. Well he hoped they still were asleep. He walked back to camp, the moon reflecting off his silver hair. Two days and he would leave them. Two days-…

"Inuyasha?" Shippou scurried out of the hut. His eyes were still sleepy. "Inuyasha, were is Kagome, I haven't seen her for the past few hours?" Shippou looked up at his role model. "Where have you been?"

"It's doesn't matter, where is Kagome?" Inuyasha was scared. Was that voice really hers.

"I don't know." Shippou said grumpily. "Where you off with-…"

"Shippou I'm over here!" Kagome, burst through the bushes, a fake smile plastered on her face. "I'm sorry I just went to see if I could gather some extra food, we're, uh. Running out of ramen." Kagome tried to make an excuse.

"But we just refilled three days ago!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome's face fell, "Oh, Inuyasha." Pushing tears back, Kagome tried again to put a smile on her face. "Well whatever. It doesn't really matter anyway I just thought that you might like something else to eat today." Kagome turned around. "I'm going to have a bath, I know I saw a hot spring in the forest somewhere." Kagome took off, wanting to her away from everyone.

A mile into the forest, Kagome sat sadly in a selected hot spring. Fidgeting with a necklace that she had bought back home. It was a cute heart that said 'always with you' and angel was engraved behind the words. Tears dropped on her hands as they shook with fear. _'Tomorrow I will do it, I will give Kikyou her soul back, but I want one more night with him-…'_

"Kagome?"

Kagome twirled around, ducking her body deeper in the water.

"Kagome's it's ok it just me, Sango." Sango let out a little chuckle as the miko's face.

"Oh Sango, heh you scared me." Kagome dropped the necklace, allowing it to fall back against her throat.

"What are you doing so far away?" Sango questioned her friend.

"Just, you know, getting away from it all." Kagome sighed and pressed her back against the heated rocks.

"Oh ok, well Inuyasha is getting impatient, he told me to come find you." Another laugh escaped from Sango's throat.

"Okay, I will be there in a few minutes." Kagome dried her tears and dressed. Walking back through the trees. Calling out to her other part of her soul, trying, somehow to tell Kikyou that she needed to talk to her.


	2. Chapter 2 Last day together

Chapter Two-Last day Together 

The group began eating before the sun had ever risen. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were restless. Eating their ramen slowly, even Inuyasha, didn't shove it down his throat today. Once everyone was done Kagome set nervously on cleaning up. Sango packed their things and the boys, just sat around being boys. (No offence to anyone).

"So which direction Kagome?" Miroku asked kindly.

"Um well it's too the east…" Kagome began to say, a little sadly.

"You guys know what, let's not worry about jewel shards today. I don't know about you all, but I need a break." Inuyasha ignored their shocked glares, everyone but Kagome stared at the inu like he had grown two heads, but Kagome just looked away.

"Inuyasha? I was wondering if I might be able to quickly run home, just to grab a thing or two, I have presents for you all." Kagome lied, but she wanted to her something for her friends before she left them.

'_Does she always have to do that, I just want to hang with everyone and she goes and just ruins it-…wait what, presents!'_ "Only if you bring something back for me." Inuyasha let out a smile, Kagome had to admit it was pretty freaky, but she just nodded approval and called kilala.

She was back before noon, which meant she was only gone about seven hours. Meeting them along the way as the group had stopped to eat some berries and some kind of meat. Kagome had brought nothing back that Inuyasha could catch, but he just shrugged it off. He just didn't feel like shouting at her right now.

Kagome led the group. Looking down at the ground, letting a tear fall here or there, and knowing Inuyasha wasn't really paying any attention anyway didn't make her feel any better. Shippou sneaked up on Kagome and half punched half tapped her on the leg.

"YOUR IT!" the Kitsune took off in another direction as the group scattered, Kagome ran after Inuyasha, but knowing he was just to fast she would have to cheat-…somehow-…"

"Sit boy." Kagome said lightly, trying not to hurt him too much to make him mad. "Your it." Kagome made a dash for it in another direction.

"Hey that's cheating" Inuyasha frowned.

"I didn't see it in the rule book." Miroku added in, leaving the rest of the group laugh.

"Oh ya?" Inuyasha ran behind Sango, but before he could tag her, she hit him lightly on the head with her Hirikots.

"You guys are cheap." Inuyasha sat down and began to pout. Miroku moved closer to him and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's ok inuya-…"

"Feh your it!" Inuyasha shoved him backwards.

"Hey that's cheating!" Miroku stood again. Frowning

"I didn't see it in the rule book." Inuyasha mimicked.

"Shut up." Miroku started to run towards Sango.

Kagome watched as her friends chased each other around in an open field, laughing at every time Miroku tried to tag Sango, noticing that he just reached for her butt.

She would miss them, she wanted so badly to stay, but one thing told her that she had to do this, Inuyasha. Inuyasha loved Kikyou and even though she needed Inuyasha so badly, he didn't care about her, he didn't care about Kagome. Tears started to spill as Kagome looked to the ground. This time Inuyasha picked up on it, noticing how late it had become, he made his way over to his saddened friend. He would miss her so much.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Inuyasha crouched down in front of her. Watching as she looked up and faked a smile. _'She has been doing that a lot lately.'_

"Ya I'm fine." _'I'm just going to miss it all so much.'_ Kagome stood up and looked at the falling sun. "Well uh lets make camp here ok." With that Kagome went to unpacking her food for her friends. Unloading the backpack for one last time. Miroku rolled out his sleeping bag as Inuyasha rolled out Kagome's. Both watching the girls like they were angels.

"What are you guys staring at?" Shippou piped in. looking at his surrogate mother softly.

"You're too young!" Inuyasha snapped.

"I am not!" Shippou argued

"Are too!" Inuyasha stuck his tongue out

"Am not-…" Shippou growled.

"Inuyasha, boys come eat!" Kagome cried from the fire. The boys stood and started to walk over. Walking over to her like that, one last time.


	3. Chapter 3 The Night of the Lost Soul

Chapter Three-The night of the Lost Soul 

Kagome ate her food slowly, watching her friends as they gobbled down the ramen she had brought back. Shippou was sitting to her left, Sango to her right. Inuyasha sat beside Shippou, and Miroku sat extremely close to Sango. She watched at the fire danced, listened as her friends laughed and joked about others action that had been taken on their journey. She closed her eyes and took in everything around her, focusing as Inuyasha and Shippou fought about who could eat the fastest. How Shippou had grown, Inuyasha was like his father yet they fought over everything. The night was a full moon again, just like last night, the moon was orange, and the sky was navy blue. Not a cloud in sight, allowing to stars to shine through. She knew where they were. To the right of the camp around half a mile there was a river. To the left there was the mountains. Everything here was so peaceful.

'_I wonder what it's like, when you're dead. Could I live like Kikyou? Would I be as cold?' _A tear started to fall from Kagome's face, only to be caught by Sango. Kagome's face lifted up to find everyone looking at her, staring with worry and concern.

"Is everything alright Kagome?" Shippou piped up, taking a hold of his mother's hand.

Kagome forced out a small laugh. "Yes Shippou, everything is perfect." Kagome nodded, then looked into Inuyasha's eyes, they were distant and remorseful. "So perfect" Kagome whispered.

"Kagome. Can you sing us a song?" Shippou asked kindly, looking up with big hopeful eyes. Everyone's face lightened up, especially Inuyasha's, he loved to hear her voice.

"Uh, sure Shippou, let me she if I can remember any…" Kagome dug into her mind, thinking of one that would mean everything to her right now. Kagome's face light up. She had the perfect song. Slowly she started to hum the beginning, trying to remember its tune. The melody came to her quickly. The words started to float in her head.

"I don't need a lot of things, I can get by with nothing. But all the blessing's life can bring. I've always need something. But I've got all I want when it comes to loving you, you're my only reason you're my only truth. I need you like water like breath like rain. I need you like mercy from heaven gates. There's a freedom in your arm's that carries me through I need you-…" the words sang through the air, truth in every word. Through out the whole song Kagome just stared at Inuyasha hoping he would get the message. A small sad smile broke out on his face, a smile of love, regret and grief. He hated leaving her, but he hated having to go behind her back to go to Kikyou.

When the song was over everyone went to bed, letting the fire burn out slowly. By the time the fire had just turned to glowing coals all but Kagome and Inuyasha was awake. She was broken to see him like this, she didn't like leaving him, but she wanted him to be just as happy as he had made her.

Kagome climbed out of her sleeping bag and walked towards the near by river, hoping Inuyasha would follow. Stopping by the rivers edge, Kagome took off her shoes and socks and dipped her toes in the cool water, she could feel Inuyasha approaching slowly, so she waited patiently until she knew he could hear him.

"Can't sleep either?" Kagome knew the reason but thought against it to tell him.

"No, you woke me up." He grumbled. He sat beside Kagome and dipped his bare feet into the river.

'_Lair!'_ "Oh I am sorry, I didn't mean to." Kagome leaned against his shoulder, knowing he wouldn't go as far as to push her off.

"No don't worry about it. So why can't you sleep?" Inuyasha looked into her sorrowed eyes.

"I don't know, I just feel like something bad is going to happen." Kagome's hand went up to her necklace that she had got from her mom. The timing was perfect. Kagome lifted the necklace off over her head and twisted to face Inuyasha. "Here, just in case something does happen, you can always remember me ok." Kagome forced a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, taking in his scent, she traded, her necklace for the sacred necklace that she had used to curse him all these years. When she was finished Inuyasha looked at her hands, staring at the beaded necklace that she carried in her hands. She slipped in around her neck. "There now I can always remember you, Inuyasha." His name tasted sweet on her lips. She wanted to know that things wouldn't turn out the way there were she wanted to know that they would never leave each other, always be with one another.

"Why would you want to remember me?" Inuyasha looked at the ground, avoiding what he thought would be a disgusted face. Kagome just smiled, _'Why do I want to remember him?'_ the question was easy to say in her mind, but out loud she wasn't sure if he would want to hear it.

"Because I love you Inuyasha, because you make me feel safe, and I know that I will not allow myself to forget you, no matter what you decide." Kagome twisted her body once more, and lifted his confused face. "I love you Inuyasha." She said again, she leaned in and kissed him gently. A kiss filled with passion and sadness. She quickly pulled away, blushing, but not as bad as he was. "I love you." She said again. The words that she had longed to say finally came out and she didn't want to stop saying them. But things move on. Kagome stood and turned towards camp, leaving Inuyasha there alone it was almost midnight when Kagome returned to camp. Inuyasha had stayed at the river, thinking things over before his final decision.

Beside each one of her friends she left a gift of friendship. To Sango, her dearest sister, she gave a metal friendship bracelet Kaede had enchanted a protection spell on it for her before she returned back to camp. For Miroku the monk, she had gotten a new staff for him, also at one of the villages. It had been given magic to help Miroku cast more powerful spells. For Shippou her son, she gave a necklace of protecting and strength, it was her magic that flowed through it, she hoped that it didn't fail him for she wasn't really that strong. For Kikyou, the lover of her love, she left a new bow and a quiver filled with arrows, that she had made. For Inuyasha himself, she gave over half of the shards that they had been collecting, she gave him her love, her heart and her life, she gave him the chance to be happy, the chance to fulfill his dream of becoming a full fledge youki.

Kagome looked at her friends with sad eyes, remembering the times they shared. Finally for the last step. One of Kikyou's soul collectors passed by, wrapping itself around her leg. Kagome let the tears start to fall. She walked into the forest and took out her picture of her friends that she had gone to her house to get. A picture of Shippou and kilala, Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha and herself, all happy, all glad to be in one's presents. Kagome held the shot close to her chest.

"You have called to me?" Kikyou's cold voice broke her thoughts. Kagome's head snapped up, looking at Kikyou with sad eyes.

"Yes, I-…I want you to take my soul. I want you to travel with Inuyasha to gather the shards. I want you to make him happy." Kagome looked towards Kikyou, like she was looking in a mirror that showed the opposite side of a person.

"Why?" Kikyou looked sternly at Kagome, full of confusing.

"Inuyasha loves you, he always will. I want you to help him and the group to complete the shikon jewel so that Inuyasha can finally become what he wants. I want you to love him for whatever he chooses." Kagome slumped against a tree. Ready to begin.

"Why are you doing this?" Kikyou said totally confused by this strange girls offer.

"I want Inuyasha to be happy. He is happiest with you. He needs to stay on earth, to complete the journey, he does not belong in hell." Kagome closed her eyes. "He loves you Kikyou, he misses you." Kagome whispered to herself, but Kikyou still heard it. Kagome let Kikyou's natural fight for her soul succeeded the soul left her body, floating around as a bright light until it entered Kikyou's body. Her body became warm and breath became real. Kikyou's soul collectors wrapped themselves around Kagome's body. Lost and confused then they scampered off to get more souls.

"He will miss you too Kagome." Kikyou's kind nature returned to her. She looked upon her savior's body.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried through the forest. Kikyou turned and started to run, covering her scent, just like she had been all night. "Kagome!" his voice rang through the trees and the sky. Kikyou was far gone by the time Inuyasha had even entered the forest.

Kagome's body didn't stir and she was still warm. Inuyasha saw her body and almost stumbled back. Her body was lain against a tree. A piece of paper in her hand. The rest of the group approached and stood in shock. None had opened their new gifts the screaming of Inuyasha's voice had awakened everyone.

Inuyasha was the first to approach, he sniffed for blood but found none. Nothing had cut her or anything, he could smell nothing else. Her body was still a little warm, meaning she hadn't been bead for long. "Kagome, please wake up." He shook her gently. "Kagome wake up you stupid wench!" He shook her again, harder this time. Hoping that she would open her eyes and scream sit. _'Oh wait, she took it off, she took of the necklace, so that I didn't have to carry it around for no reason.'_ Inuyasha eyed the sacred necklace that hung around her neck. Her lips her starting to grow pale. _"Because I love you Inuyasha, because you make me feel safe, and I know that I will not allow myself to forget you, no matter what you decide. I love you Inuyasha. I love you-…"_

'_She knew this was going to happen, that's why had had been so sad all day. That's why she told me to remember her, she knew everything.'_

"Inuyasha what's this?" Shippou pulled out the piece of paper.

"It's the picture Kagome took of us all a year back." Sango piped in. Everyone had joined the mourning of Kagome's departure.

Inuyasha stood up. He had an idea and he hoped it worked. "Come on were going." Inuyasha growled. He couldn't lose Kagome, not like this. He picked up her limp body.

"Where are going Inuyasha?" Miroku sighed, a little mad at Inuyasha for not giving proper rest to the dead.

"Sesshoumaru."


	4. Chapter 4 The Power Of a Priestess

Chapter Four- the Powers of a priestess 

The group traveled the whole day through. Each of them exhausted but Inuyasha refused to stop for a rest. He couldn't lose Kagome, not yet it was to early, they still had to defeat Naraku and get the jewel shards so that he could become a full fledge demon.

"She promised." Inuyasha kept saying to himself, knowing somehow that it would push him forward. It would allow the strength of his heart to take over any of his physical strength.

"Inuyasha do you think we could take a rest, our feet are killing us?" Shippou ran on shaky legs to catch up to the impatient Hanyou.

"Do you want to lose Kagome forever?" Inuyasha turned around and snapped. He could sense tears threatening to fell from Sango's eyes. Everyone was sad, he was too. He missed the annoying voice that always kept him calm. He missed the 'sits' and the 'I'm going home' he missed carrying her on his back when he was in a hurry. He missed her.

"Kagome wouldn't have wanted us to die trying to save her. She is dead Inuyasha, and death is not something you can just prevent." Miroku tried to speak sense into his best friend.

Inuyasha looked at the sky, then back to his friends. "Then we'll rest here for the night." Miroku nodded and set the making a fire. Kilala tried her best to comfort Shippou and her mistress. Inuyasha just sat there, his soft short bangs covering his eyes. He had to stay strong, for all of them, but his heart, his soul wanted to cry, to slap her stupid until she woke up and got all pissed at him.

"I'll be back." Inuyasha stood and walked out of camp with Kagome's body in his hands. Sango and Miroku would have barked at him to get his ass back to the camp but one of Kikyou's soul collectors passed by, following Inuyasha into the thickening forests.

Inuyasha couldn't smell her but he knew she had been following them, he didn't know why, probably to claim him and tell him that it was time to go to hell, but he couldn't, after Kagome's sudden death, things just weren't right.

"Kikyou? Come out I need to talk to you please. I know your there." The forest remained silent. Then blue snaked wondered into the forest and circled Kagome with souls in their grasps. One with no soul came towards Kagome and looked into her still face.

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha slashed the snake, killing it instantly.

"You promised you wouldn't take her soul if I agreed to go to hell with you Kikyou, leave Kagome alone!" Inuyasha dove towards all the soul collectors killing everyone that he could get his hands on.

More soul collectors appeared and Inuyasha stopped the killing, they weren't about to leave Kagome alone, it was a lost battle, who knew how many things would come. _'Kikyou you stubborn bitch!' _ Inuyasha focused on the world around him, he wished Kagome would awaken and scan the area for his brother. She had grown in her powers since the beginning of their journey together.

Inuyasha gave up and walked back to camp, Kagome's face was drained of the color in her face, and her warmth was being sucked from her. Her lips that once kissed him with so much passion, now lifeless and pale.

When he reproached the camp, the fire had gone down, but the path back was still light. What seemed to be thousands of fireflies were lined up and led him back to where his remaining friends slept anxiously. He followed the fireflies, each lighting him a path that would give him hope and courage.

Once at camp the fireflies wouldn't stop trying to surround Kagome's body, the attempted to circle her, protect the future priestess from any further harm, but Inuyasha wouldn't let them, he growled and swatted at them whenever they came to close, but even a tired exhausted Hanyou must sleep sometime. Darkness took over his mind as he fell into a sleep that he could not keep himself from. A sleep filled with sorrow, regret, love, and wanting. A sleep so filled with emotions, he cried in the night, his tears hit his miko's face gently, mourning for his missing.

He awoke early, washing his face in a near by trickle of water that they had used to boil their remaining ramen. They ate in total silence not one of them asking Inuyasha about yesterday night's event. It was only to be suspected, once Kagome was gone he would leave them to be with Kikyou, or Kikyou would travel with them.

"Ok let's pack up you guys." Inuyasha moved to pick up the cold body that he had moved off his lap this morning. His wary hands moved to her sides, wiggling his hands as he tried to pick Kagome's breathless body, but he couldn't.

"Uh you guys, something is wrong with Kagome, I can't pick her up." Inuyasha growled, trying again to move her frozen body, still failing at the attempt. _'Something's not right here.'_ "Shippou is this your magic?" Inuyasha turned around, really annoyed at the little trick the fox demon was trying to play at a time like this.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about?" Shippou took a step back. _'Inuyasha has to leave Kagome alone, she is dead now. Why can't Inuyasha just get that through his skull.'_

"Shippou. Release Kagome right now or I will make sure you were dead too." Inuyasha growled, flexing his claws at the Kitsune. Inuyasha moved towards the little fox, fully unaware that Kikyou's old soul collectors had moved into the clearing with them.

One with no soul came and wrapped him self around the new mistress. Breaking the spell that was easier to break then it seemed at first. It took off, followed by a scream given out by Sango. Inuyasha whirled around and looked at the soul collector that had Kagome in his grasp. It wasn't trying to suck the soul from her. It just carried her off to where ever it was going.

XXXX

Kagome dampened a cloth and stuck it to a young girl's head. The small child had had a fever for a day straight now and Kagome was doing everything she could to break it.

"Lady Kagome?" the child questioned the worried look that came from the priestess's face.

"Yes?" Kagome squared up to the child now. Looking into fever filled eyes.

"Where do you come from?" The question was so simple, but to Kagome it was the hardest question anyone had ever asked her.

"I don't know, why Rin?" Rin was brought to her from an out-skirted village who had recently lost their old miko. In Kagome's heart there was every reason she had to believe that she knew this child, but the harder she tried, the less she remembered and the bigger headache she gave herself.

"Well Inuyasha is always extra growly when you're gone home." Rin looked at Kagome's weird face she had made.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked puzzle. _'Inuyasha.'_ She knew the name. She knew the face, but-… "Rin who is Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at the little girl's face. She looked as if she was going to laugh.

"Rin will take you to lord Sesshoumaru lady Kagome. Lord Sesshoumaru won't try to kill you while you're with me. I know him and Inuyasha fight a lot, but for some reason Inuyasha doesn't fight him any more. Why did you leave him Kagome? Why are you working here?" the questions started to pour out, questions that Kagome should have known, should have remembered, but the minute she could picture his face, she was shunned and tried to forget. Something had happened between him, she knew she would have to leave with Rin, she had to find out what had happened.

"Rin, will you take me with you? To find this Sesshoumaru person and Inuyasha?" Rin looked happy. Smiling like no one had smiled at Kagome before. She felt warm, but empty inside, but she forgot that too, she wanted to forget everything bad.


	5. Chapter 5 Two Familiar Faces, one Famili

Chapter Five- Two Familiar Faces, one Familiar Word 

Kagome walked quietly behind ah-uh. The dragon looked at her, expecting her to kill him any second. Rin chattered on and on about flowers and lord Sesshoumaru that Kagome wasn't really paying attention. The toad looking thing name Jaken was always murmuring about pathetic humans and something about disgrace, but Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru just walked in totally silence. She could tell him mind was thinking about her, she could feel it.

"Sesshoumaru, you will never find what your thinking about." Kagome's cold voice took over, stopping the group. Kagome turned beat red, well on the inside. _'What's happening to me. I sound, cold and hating.'_ Kagome tried to shake the thought out of her head but it just wouldn't leave. She was turning soulless. Her body had turned cold, would her mind and heart turn cold also, is that what really happened to Kikyou.

"You know nothing of what I am thinking of human." The lord broke her out of her thoughts. His eyes narrowed, focusing on her. She didn't even flinch at the words, something wasn't right with this woman, but what was it. She was colder then he last remembered, and she had left Inuyasha.

"You want to know why I left Inuyasha. He's your brother after all isn't he." Flashes of Kagome's memories returned to her. She remembered Inuyasha betraying her, lying to her face about some girl. The name was coming to her she could feel it. _'Kikyou. He left me for Kikyou. He never cared about me.'_ The thought tried to register in her mind but she knew it was a lie. She remembered she gave her soul to Kikyou, freely. _'You wanted him to be happy, he didn't even care, he left you. Only the soul collectors care for you now.'_ The words hurt, paining her until she fell to the ground, clutching her heart.

"He doesn't love me." She repeated over and over. Trying to make sense of what she was thinking. _'My mind, it's twisting the truth. He didn't betray me, I know he didn't.'_ Kagome shook her body.

"Priestess Kagome are you alright?" Rin was down on her hands and knees in front of the cold human. Kagome looked up. Rin was worried for her she cared for her. _'She doesn't really care!'_ Kagome shoved Rin back. Something wasn't right. Sesshoumaru had pointed tokijin to her throat so fast.

"You can't kill me Sesshoumaru, I am already dead." Kagome stood up, facing the cold lord. Sesshoumaru looked over her body. It still seemed flawless to him.

"You look very much alive to this Sesshoumaru." He dug the tip of his ken into her throat watching, as she didn't even so much as flinch. He got ready to kill this dead wench, but something stopped him. He didn't know what it was about her. She was just so much like him. She was so-…

"He is coming." Kagome turned around and started walking to the south. She knew he would come to her sometime.

XXXX

'_I can sense her, she is with Sesshoumaru, good.' _Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, seeing a woman walking slowly through the woods, dressed in a priestess clothing, her hair pulled back. _'Kikyou?' _the woods turned darker as the sun disappeared from the face of the earth. Blue streaks traveled the ground searching from their master. The biggest one stopped and looked at Inuyasha, the coldness in its eyes stared at him blankly. The woman began to walk away slowly.

Miroku and Sango looked into the fire. It had been three weeks and Inuyasha was getting restless at Kagome's missing body, yet he never passed up a chance to see Kikyou. Her soul collectors had been following them every night watching their direction and their actions. Sango turned towards the shrunk yellow bag that had once been her sisters. She could hear Shippou crying again tonight, she wanted Kagome, he wanted Kagome. Everyone wanted Kagome back.

"Everyone go to sleep, tomorrow we are going to find Kagome. She is with Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha walked out of the forest. Sango gave Miroku a nod and hoped that the little pep talk that Miroku had prepared would work. Sango moved to her bed and lied her head down, pretending to go to sleep, listening to everything the boys said.

"Inuyasha I think it is time to let Kagome's soul rest in peace." Miroku looked into his friend's eyes. He could tell that his words weren't going anywhere.

"Miroku did you know that Kagome loved me. She told me she loved me Miroku." Inuyasha looked at one of the only real friends he had ever had. "Before she died she had given me this." Inuyasha pulled out the necklace she had given him the night she left them.

"Always with you? Do you think she knew she was going to pass on?" Miroku ran his hand over the heart shaped necklace.

"I don't know, I think that's why she gave us all gifts." Inuyasha tucked the necklace back into his hoari. "She told me she loved me, and I didn't get the chance to say it back to her. I lo-…"

"Don't you love Kikyou?" Miroku cut him off before he could say the last word.

"I love them both, each for different reasons. I don't know who to choose, anytime I can go to see Kikyou, but now Kagome's gone I can't ever see her again."

XXXX

Kagome walked through the forest, she had replenished her supplies of souls and she knew that Inuyasha had been watching her. She knew he thought she was Kikyou, meaning Kikyou hadn't shown herself, she had sent the leader of the soul collectors to find her, she knew where she was now, she was coming to her and she would be here within a day. She wouldn't wait for the wench. She had to go see Inuyasha one last time before her soulless body convinced its mind that he had betrayed her. Kagome stared to walk, following the path that Inuyasha had made for her.

Inuyasha's body was lain against a tree as he sat on a thick branch. He missed her, he wanted to see her smile again, he wanted to kiss her again. Inuyasha's thought were broken when he was begin lifted, he struggled the snakes grip grew tighter. It took his deep into the woods, to a clearing that he had already been in earlier.

"Inuyasha." Kagome's face was covered with the shade of the trees as the biggest snake wrapped around her gently.

"Kikyou? Why did you kill Kagome, you took her soul-…" Inuyasha's anger rose against what he thought was his first love.

"Kikyou, Kikyou. I don't know who this Kikyou is but I am not her, Inuyasha if I was Kikyou and Kagome was dead wouldn't I be amongst the living? Her soul would have gone to Kikyou." Kagome stepped out, she knew she looked almost exactly like Kikyou, but knowing he should be able to tell the difference.

"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha stepped forwards, touching Kagome's cold face. He backed up violently, almost stumbling. "Kagome I am sorry, how did, how did you die? Was it Kikyou, Kagome please tell me." Inuyasha looked upon this woman.

"You loved someone else Inuyasha, I wanted you to be happy. I gave Kikyou my soul so that you could continue the quest to gather the sacred jewel shards. You were going to leave Miroku and Sango and me just to go to hell. I couldn't allow that. So I-…"

"So you left me. I had a day left, I wanted to spend more time with you." Inuyasha knew she was right. She usually was.

"You had one day, Inuyasha now you can be with the ones you love all of them. I know you care about leaving Miroku and Sango. And what about Shippou, he looks at you like you're his father, you were going to leave a family behind." Kagome's kindness was running out.

"You left the family. You left your sister, your brother, Shippou. You left me Kagome." Inuyasha moved back towards Kagome, who he knew wasn't heartless. She cared. She cared about them all. He rested his hand on her cold cheek once more. _'I have to tell her, before she leaves.'_

Kagome could feel the hate coming on. She wanted to purify him on the spot, then go and kill Kikyou, but she couldn't, she needed to stay kind hearted. Quickly she leaned in and kissed him, breaking the kiss all too soon. "Take care of them Inuyasha, repair the jewel and make a wish. Wish for whatever you want, I just want you to be happy. Please take care of them all. Take care of my son, my sister and my brother. Take care of my past self for she will come to you. Take care of everything, and take care of yourself, and remember, I am always with you." Kagome reached up her hand and touched the necklace, allowing her stronger magic flow through her as it coursed through every link on the necklace, outlining the heart in light blue. She backed up, somewhat tired. "I love you, and I always will." She blew him a kiss, then let the snake take her away, away from her love, away from her family, away from her past, present and future. She would travel with Sesshoumaru and Rin. Until Inuyasha would make the choice, if he wished for anything other then a soul just for her, she would pass into hell, alone and afraid.


	6. Chapter 6 The company of ice

Chapter Six- The Company of Ice 

Kagome walked behind ah-uh once more, the nights event had come and gone, she knew Sesshoumaru had watched her, she knew that Kikyou would come to claim _her_ Inuyasha, but it wasn't to be so. In the end Inuyasha would choose her life. He would be the one who everything relied. _'Would Inuyasha choose Kikyou over me once again?' _Kagome shook her head.

"He didn't betray me!" she screamed, capturing the attention of her quiet companions. Kagome fell to the ground. _'I didn't know it would be this hard. I didn't know it would be like this.' _Kagome sobbed._ 'I may be turning into a cold woman, but that doesn't mean that I don't have a heart right?' _

"Wench do not cry for your loss of my brother. He is not worth the tears." Sesshoumaru tried to reason with her. In a deathly harsh tone. _'Why does this wench care for my brother in such a way?'_

"How would you know? Have you ever felt the emotion called love?" Kagome looked up to see him taken back by her response. "Do you know the feeling of compassion, the feeling of loneliness. No you feel nothing." A low growl came from Sesshoumaru's throat.

"Watch your place miko, I am very short of patience's-…" Sesshoumaru warned.

"You are short of everything! What heart you had you lost all because of power. Well now you have someone to protect. Why not protect them while they are here?" Kagome could help but cut in, he wasn't seeing anything. Before she knew it tokijin was held up against her throat, a sharp pain entered into her back. Kagome's heart wanted to cry out for help, but her shell, her cold emotionless body knew better then that.

Inside her hands she gathered her miko power, she knew she could knock him out easily, but her mind wanted to kill him. He was just like Inuyasha and she wanted to kill him.

"I'd rather not have to kill you Sesshoumaru." Kagome gritted her teeth. He was pressing tokijin harder and she knew that any more pressure and her skin would be punctured.

"I think it is me who will have to honor of killing you miko." Sesshoumaru readied himself to put more pressure on his blade. The miko wouldn't even knew what cut her, she would be decapitated in less then a second.

Kagome knew his plan, she could feel it, and somehow in her mind she would hear his thoughts. Kagome released her miko powers to an extent, knocking the lord out cold. Kagome ran forward to the youki who lay on the ground, to where he had been knocked back.

"Kagome!" Kikyou called out. She knew what her re-carnation was going through, but she had to fight it. "Kagome fight it Kagome, you don't want to kill him." Kikyou reached out to her sister like form. Touching Kagome and soothing her with her miko powers. "He is not bad Kagome, he is a friend, your friend." Kikyou cooed.

"Be gone wench, go back to your Inuyasha. He betrayed me for you. You should be gone away. GO?" Kagome stopped moving. Her body and mind were fighting a battle that may have never been won. Kagome began to sweat, she body crumbled underneath her. She couldn't stand to fight herself. She needed to be brought back and soon.

Kikyou sighed. _'I thought for sure she would have killed me if I step in. she has better control then I thought.' _Kikyou began to walk away, only to be stopped by a young girl crying.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Lord Sesshoumaru, please lord Sesshoumaru wake up?" Rin shook her lord. He had to wake up.

"Little one, I will stay with you until your lord and Kagome has awakened." Kikyou offered the teary eyed child.

"Why did priestess Kagome try to kill lord Sesshoumaru. He was nice to her just like I promised." Rin was confused. She had never seen so much hatred in her miko friend.

Kikyou bent down, looking the child with her eyes level to Rin's. "Kagome is fighting a battle within her heart. She needs kindness and love to help her win Rin. I believe only you can help her now. Do not fail Kagome, she could lose her life." Kikyou stood and walked to make a fire. She would stay here for the night.

Sesshoumaru was the first to wake. Of course being a full demon it was only to be suspected. He bolted upwards and looked for the miko that had put him into the uncontrolled sleep. He found her, she was placed by the fire, looking lifeless, as she had looked since Rin had brought her back for the village she had been staying at.

He moved swiftly towards her body, wanting to kill her on the spot, but he couldn't. When he was within two short steps of the girl a barrier had been placed up. Sesshoumaru studied her body, finally recognizing that this girl was holding _his_ tensusaiga. But knowing that tensusaiga wouldn't help her he looked for something else. Inside her shirt it glowed, the beads of the rosary that had been placed on his half brother. His power was protecting her and he knew not why.

"It is his love for her. She is putting up a strong barrier made of the love and trust that Inuyasha had for her. She believes that he will save her and that she is in danger." Kikyou gawked at the annoyed youki.

"She will be in danger when this Sesshoumaru gets a hold of her." Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth.

"I bet that is the same thing her mind tells her. She could have just killed you you know." Kikyou shook her head. She knew that he wouldn't understand her. Only she knew what Kagome was going through, she had also been through it, she just prayed to Kami that Kagome didn't lose herself to the hate like she did.

"Miko why are you here?" Sesshoumaru sat beside Kagome, hoping she would wake soon so he could kill her, he had yet to decide to do it slowly or quickly, but he also knew he had a short period to think about it.

"I am awaiting the awakening of lady Kagome. She needs to get on her feet before I go back to Inuyasha." Kikyou didn't look up from the fire she had been stoking.

"Was it you who saved me from death, miko?" Sesshoumaru said, trying to say in a nicer tone. _'I need answers.'_

"In a way yes. I gave Kagome the time she needed to fight her mind, but not fully. If Kagome had truly wanted to kill you then she would have purified you till your death." Kikyou said slowly. She knew of the miko's true power. Kagome was stronger then anyone would give her credit for. Not even she knew of the power Kagome still held in her body, but Kikyou did know Kagome would be stronger then her.

"What do you mean fight herself?" Sesshoumaru growled. He hated when humans didn't explain to the fullest of their little knowledge.

This time Kikyou looked up. He was confused, though he wouldn't show it, he had a bit of compassion for the sleeping miko as well. "Ask your ward Sesshoumaru, she knows for I have explained the feud Kagome fights, though I will tell you this, show kindness and love to Kagome and she will not try to kill you. The more love she is shown the weaker her mind will get, only then can she be able to life amongst the light again."

Kikyou stood as Kagome stirred. "Her fever is rising again." Kikyou moved towards her savior and re dampened the cloth that was lain on her forehead.

"How come you are able to cross the barrier?" Sesshoumaru lifted one eyebrow.

"It is because her heart knows I am no threat. Although her minds hates me, her heart is telling her body that I mean her no harm." Kikyou explained shortly.

Sesshoumaru moved towards Kagome. He stood by her, and honestly didn't try to kill her. After standing there for a few short minutes Sesshoumaru couldn't resist his temptation. _'Now that I am in the barrier I may be able to kill her!'_ the thought came and went fast, but Kagome still heard it within her conscious. In a bright blue flash Sesshoumaru was forced back, Kagome's barrier raged. Kikyou was still inside, since she was no threat she was able to stay in until she wanted to leave.

"That wench!" Sesshoumaru growled. He would kill her whenever he was able. _'How was she able to read my thoughts?'_

"This _wench_ is stronger then either one of us can imagine she will be the downfall of Naraku, though I know not how I know that it is in her hands that Naraku will parish. It will not be Inuyasha's or yours, lord Sesshoumaru, but Kagome's." Kikyou stood and walked out of the barrier, walking towards the stunned Sesshoumaru, who was still sitting in the spot where the barrier had pushed him back.

"How is she able to read my thoughts?" Sesshoumaru growled loudly. He hated the young miko, though she was appealing to him, he couldn't understand why she had so much power.

"What do you mean 'read my thoughts?'" Kikyou warm voice echoed through the night.

"I mean she can read my thoughts. She can guess my next moved, she knew what this Sesshoumaru was thinking when he was in the barrier. This Sesshoumaru can feel her presents in his mind." Sesshoumaru stood abruptly as Kikyou finally approached him.

"I don't know, I believe her mind is pulling unfound powers from within her soul that will help keep her body strong and not harmed. As I said she is-…" Kikyou began to explain.

"More powerful then either one of us could ever imagine?" Sesshoumaru finished off. This woman was so warm and caring, yet so knowledgeable.

Kikyou just nodded then moved back to her spot by the fire. She needed to find Inuyasha, to explain everything that had happened between her and her savior, Kagome. Soon Kikyou was dosing off, her face shadowed by the flickering of the flames as they danced gracefully into the darkening night.

Sesshoumaru walked in wonder as the wise miko slept soundly. _'Her beauty is just what I didn't want, how long can she travel this world lonely?'_ Sesshoumaru shook his head, _'What do I care, she is just a human, and a miko no less.'_ The ice lord shook his head in frustration. _'All these humans are getting to me.'_

"_You are not the only one they are starting to bother Sesshoumaru. Sleep while I watch over the young women for you." _Sesshoumaru's eyes closed rapidly, his body fought sleep but it was something that had been done without his knowledge.

Totally unaware of his surroundings, the shadows began to move, circling the camp in awareness. _"Sleep my miko's, sleep my dear Kagome." _


	7. Chapter 7 New founders Castle

Chapter Seven- Disappearing Act 

Kikyou opened her eyes, awakening to a peaceful camp, surrounded by friends. For the first time in a long time had she slept soundly, not disturbed by the winds or the calling of hell.

"Lady Kagome!" A child's voice rang through the air. Rin scampered around the camp, unaware of the awakened miko. "Lady Kagome!" Kikyou could hear the child feet pad against the forest floor. "Lord Sesshoumaru wake up. Lord Sesshoumaru someone has taken lady Kagome!" Rin started to shake her master. Finally he stirred silently, opening his eyes to see that he had fallen asleep.

Kikyou's eyes also shot open at word of the missing miko. Both shot up instantly looking around the camp to see the youngster words to be true. They both looked at each other, knowing that she had not walked off on her own.

Sesshoumaru looked around once more, and Kikyou followed his example. Sniffing around Sesshoumaru still found nothing. _'It's like the wretched miko just vanished.'_ The thought passed through Sesshoumaru's head but registered as nothing.

"She just vanished?" Kikyou came to the same conclusion. "Let's go after her." Kikyou started to walk down a small path that led to Inuyasha's gang.

"Wench how is it that you are going to go after her if we don't know where she went?" Sesshoumaru tried to act as if he wasn't interested but he knew that it was showing through.

"I don't know how to track her, but her soul collectors do, we just need to find one and follow it." Kikyou made it sound so simple.

"It's not like one is just going to show up if we call it." Sesshoumaru barked slightly, he wanted to kill the wench. He wanted to slight her tiny throat, but he needed to find her first.

"Miroku, Sango, Kilala it went this way!" Kikyou turned towards the woods, looking towards the masculine voice. A blue snake popped into the clearing and stared at them, wrapping itself around Kikyou's leg, telling her to follow. Kikyou ignored the call of the youki behind her and the quickly approaching Hanyou. She needed to find Kagome, for she owed the girl her life.

Kikyou walked away and followed, as the snake would look back once in a while to make sure she was still there.

XXXX

Kagome awoke, finding herself in a large bed, covered in blood red quilt. The room was huge, bigger then the living room in her house back in Tokyo. Turning, looking over Kagome spotted a body lying close to hers. Soft looking coal black hair covered the human's face. Scared out of her wits she took a shaky hand towards the stranger's face, trying to brush the hair out of their face.

The body turned as _'his'_ hair fell out of the way Kagome's heart wanted to scream, but her mind just laughed at her luck. Her hand touched his face. The coldness of her hand startled him awake. He watched as her grown out hair covered her bare chest.

"Naraku." Kagome let the name bitterly flow through her mouth. She felt like spitting at his name, but his response caught her off guard.

"Morning Kagome, I trust you slept well?" Kagome's body froze. Her muscles tensed as she thought about all that could have gone on while she slept in a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Kagome looked down, she saw her naked torso, and then spun her body towards Naraku's toned chest. She was going to be sick. "Do not worry, no sexual actions took place between you and I, not yet."

Kagome bolted out of bed. She was nude, head to toe, and did not know how she got to be that way. She remembered fighting with Sesshoumaru and nothing else. Naraku let out a small sigh then crawled out of bed after her, he was also nude, Kagome twirled around, and she would kill him herself after she was clothed. "Come Kagome I will get you some cloths." But Kagome didn't move she was disgusted. So he left her, walking into the closet that was adjoined to his room and gathered a blood red kimono, matching the bed set. He grabbed himself a matching pair of deep red pants and shirt then re-entered the room, tossing Kagome the kimono set.

Kagome quickly dressed, not sparing a glance at her captor. Her hair fell elegantly over her shoulders._ 'I am going to kill Sesshoumaru and Kikyou for letting him take me.'_ She heard his faint footsteps coming closer to her. She could feel his hand being placed on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome jumped and twisted around to face him. "Don't you lay your sick, vile hands on me." Kagome's exterior was serious and calm, but her mind was freaking out. _'How could this happen, how can I, Kagome Higirashi be in this mess!' _

"My dear Kagome what is the matter, do I mean nothing to you-…" Naraku's voice sounded hurt, though humor remained in his eyes.

"That is the stupidest question you have ever asked of me. Of course you mean nothing to me, you've tried to kill me so many times, and I am disgusted to ever be remotely close to you." Kagome turned around and started to walk towards the door, but Naraku appeared in front of her.

"You, my dear cannot leave. We have yet to discuss our plans." Naraku reached out his cold hand only to be swatted away by Kagome.

"_We_ have no plans to discuss, I am leaving and that is final." Kagome flared her aura and pushed him out of the way, her power was getting stronger every time she used it. The power pushed Naraku out of the way, leaving the door open for Kagome to use. She put up her bubble to keep anyone who would harm her out of the way.

Her bubble traveled quickly, but she knew she needed souls for her energy was growing low. She hated the thought of stealing others souls, why couldn't she just die and go to the underworld, that's was she had been expecting not changing places with Kikyou, but to die all together.

Finally she touched down near the edge of a small lake. A huge sycamore tree was rooted near the bank. Kagome sighed and climbed into the middle of the 'V' where the two major branches parted, calling to her soul collectors

Kikyou skidded to a stop as the soul collector came to a barrier, at first it moved in circles, then going to the right extremely slowly. The brothers, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kilala had caught up, but Kikyou ignored their glances and their question. _'I need to find the girl.'_ The soul collector picked up its pace heading towards a small lake. When they were insight of the lakes shore line the soul collector flew straight up and disappeared. Stretching out her miko powers she could sense Kagome's strong aura coming from a tree just to the left of them about a half a kilometer.

Kagome opened her eyes and let out a small sigh. With her body replenished she got off the tree and walked to the waters edge. She knew they had found her, and right now she had no where to run. The kimono that was wrapped around her body, with an obi wrapped around her waist, felt like a tie to Naraku. When she found herself in that predicament she was afraid, but now she was curious. What would Naraku want her for, she was clearly nothing special, but the plan that Naraku wanted to talk about, what was that all about and how did it involve her?

"Kagome?" Sango's voice ran clear across the air that separated them, but Kagome knew better then to answer.

"Lady Kagome!" Rin's voice yelled and Kagome paid attention to the sound of foot steps that hit the ground. Suddenly the foot steps stopped and Sesshoumaru's cold voice sent shivers down everyone's back but Kagome's.

"You smell of Naraku. Where is he wench?" Sesshoumaru asked a stupid question, but Kagome was still angry with him and the last thing she needed to do was lose her temper again around Rin. "I asked you a Question!" Sesshoumaru snapped again, but still Kagome remained quiet. Slowly she rose from the waters edge and started to walk away.

"Kagome!" everyone cried, but none moved. They saw a light glow around her, her face fell in shame.

Kikyou stepped forward. "I will not let you do this to yourself Kagome. You saved my life and I will not let you just throw this one away. There has to be a way to save you!" the words coming from Kikyou's mouth surprised everyone. Kagome turned around and let out a fake laugh.

"Those words that leave you mouth now where once the one's I longed to say to you. Isn't it funny how now that you have everything you ever wanted, you want everyone else to be as happy as you?" Kagome's emotionless eyes grew soft for a split second. "There was once a time were you was the only thing he thought of, I never mattered to him and I probably won't ever matter, but you Kikyou he loves you, just don't hurt him." Kagome walked up to the incarnation and lifted her clenched fist. "I gathered a few more when I was in Naraku's castle. He still doesn't know it, hell I didn't even know of it until now, but I want you to complete what I couldn't you are the true protector of the jewel, I want to stop pretending that I can do everything you can."

"Kagome-…" Inuyasha's voice spoke up and tears brimmed his eyes. "There is a way to save you, there is and we will find it-…"

"Love her Inuyasha, for then my death will not be for nothing, love her now like you loved her before." without another word Kagome walked off, walking though the mist that was now gathering at the shore line, still able to see, everyone witnessed Kagome collapse and the souls in her body escaped and a piece of paper fell to the ground, the wind picking it up and carrying it to Inuyasha's feet as he opened it slowly and read.

'_To my love Inuyasha_

_I love you Inuyasha and as my final gift to you I give you your past love back for I know that you will never love me the same way you loved her. Please stay with the group and complete the task that you were called upon to do, complete the jewel. I am sorry this had to end this way but I couldn't have you leave this world when so many others need you. Though some people needed me Inuyasha, I left for reasons that you might never be able to understand, but sometimes the best way to show you love someone is to let them go. Please tell my mother I died happily and that I have no regrets. Maybe we'll meet again, in the future, when everything else has changed, maybe you will see me walking the streets laughing with my friends and your soul will cry out and say 'I know her'. Maybe just maybe, it was just not our time to be together. I have shown my love for you in my death. Please never forget me._

_-Kagome Higarashi_


End file.
